


Stimuli

by elegant_fleuret



Series: Trash Can Girlfriend [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you stimulate a monster that doesn’t have any nerves? This isn’t an elaborate set up for a joke, Sans, this is a serious question, please help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimuli

**Author's Note:**

> A/N No real notes on this one, just another step in the sex-ladder that is this YouxPapyrus relationship. ALTHOUGH, I do have a smut-blog on tumblr (nsfw-fleuret) if anyone is interested in reading my shit posting about skeledicks and a doodle I made of this fic, yeaaaaaah.

The air in the small kitchen was thick with tension. Not one you could break with your witty quips or small talk either, nope. Not when the cause of the tension sat across from you, boney hands clasp together on top of the table, beady white pupils staring straight at you. No, straight through you, through your meat prison of a human body, directly into your soul.  
  
Your gulp of spit sounded a lot louder in the silence that had fallen over the room, sweat forming in your armpits as nerves went into hyper drive. Hadn’t even been ten minutes since you called the meeting. Well, you could cross out hostage negotiator on your list of job opportunities.  
  
“C’mon, man, help a sister out?” You cracked a shaky smile, trying to ease the tension. Didn’t work. “Help your brother out?” Still no response. Out of desperation, you smacked your palms together in a prayer sign, bowed your head, and begged. “Look, please. We’ve tried everything. I all out of ideas, I don’t know what to do. I’ll owe you big time.”  
  
That did the trick, as Sans seemed to mull the proposition around in his skull, letting out a low ‘hmmm’ as he considered it. Your boyfriend’s brother never really seemed to warm up to you, more like tolerated you just because you kept Papyrus so happy. And you knew exactly why. Memories of a very specific ketchup incident at his hot dog stand many, many months ago flashed shortly through your mind. Man, that monster sure could hold a grudge, no matter how many times you apologized, and it wasn’t entirely your fault either.  
  
Suddenly his hand shot across the table, fingers extended to you. The large smile on his skull unnerved you a bit, much unlike the warm one his brother was always flashing, like he had ulterior motives that you would find out in a later installment of this fanfic series. Those exposed phalanges wiggled at you. “I’ll tell you what you need to know and you’ll be in my debt until further notice.”  
  
You felt your bad decision crawling up your back. Still you jutted your hand out, gripping his in your own, gave it a good hard shake. “It’s a deal.”  
  
“Good choice, buddy. Now, what you need to do is…”  
  
-  
  
The sound of the local radio station’s music filled Papyrus’s bedroom. That had been a secondary condition to your agreement with Sans; to bring his brother a damn radio and to play it louder than you could scream whenever you did the nasty. Apparently the walls between their bedrooms were thin and your sounds were not music to his earholes. To each their own.  
  
The mattress on Papyrus’ racecar bed creaked as you lifted yourself into a kneeling position behind him. Always a diligent listener, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly on the floor, his hands placed on his thighbones just like you had asked of him.  
  
There was an added accessory to his normal crop top-booty short outfit. A black harness wrapped around his thin waist, connected front to back, with a small pink dildo attached. Recently you had introduced it into your sex life with the skeleton as he was always trying to find some new way to create intimacy with you.  
  
“Alright, alright now try and relax. And if you feel like you can…” You paused, trying to remember the exact words Sans had used to explain it to you. At some point you really had to take a night course in monster history and anatomy, or something. “If you want to invoke your magic and, like, try to spread it over the dildo, go right ahead. But!” Your grip on his upper arms tightened to emphasize, “Don’t feel pressured at all!”  
  
Papyrus flashed you a ‘thumbs up’. So far your plan of action made sense and he trusted you. “I’m ready when you are, hu-” The rest of his word came out as a string of illegible syllables that ended up in a moan. His hips bucked up, head lolled backwards onto your shoulder, his breathe coming out hard and shaky. Well, this was new.  
  
You held your tongue still against the third vertebrae down from the base of his skull. So, Sans was right. Didn’t know how or why he knew so much about getting his brother’s monster juices flowing but he did and you didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. A gift horse that was surely going to use the deal you shook on against you in the future but still.  
  
Spit seemed to stick in his throat as he felt your tongue gently flick against his neck. Like an electrical shock bloomed from where your mouth was, straight down his spinal column, ending in a spark at his pubic symphysis. Which was surprising on many levels for him.  
  
Countless nights were spent trying to figure out what to do to incite some kind of sexual reaction from Papyrus’ dense bones. You had rubbed him, sucked on him, raked your teeth down him. Tried playing with temperature. Put an ice cube in your mouth, took a sip of hot coffee. That had more of an effect than your touching did but nothing akin to what you were both working towards. In the end Papyrus had concluded that he was just fine with sexually pleasing you, that seeing your face twist in pleasure, feeling your walls spasm on his fingers, was enough for him.  
  
Vaguely he was aware that your hands had slipped from his upper arms down to his wrist. Your fleshy finger easily slipped between the grooves of his bones, trapping his hands to the bed with as much force as your fleshy human body could exert.  
  
“Do you like this?” Your voice came out low, your moving lips eliciting tickles of pleasure against his third vertebrae. That had to be what he was feeling, right? Sexual pleasure, making him want to grind his hips into the bed, want that feeling to build up before… he didn’t even know what he was hoping for, but he sure did hope for it.  
  
“I do, I do! It’s. Wow!” His voice came out strained, his mind becoming foggy. His breathing became ragged as your tongue made a slow circle around the protruding bone of his neck. Were you doing it on purpose to tease him or just being careful? Whatever it was, it was tantalizing.  
  
“A little birdie told me to try your neck,” your lips closed around the bone to give it a quick suck before you continued, “which, now I think about it, is a total ‘duh’. On humans, there’s something called a vagus nerve back here and, long story short, some people came cum from having it stimulated. So…”  
  
Papyrus vigorously nodded his head, trying to form words so he could respond. “I always believed in you, human! You and that large brain of yours and those little birds you talk to!” Always complimenting and praising you, and this time you couldn’t agree more. Except on the birds thing but some expressions did go straight over the skeleton’s head.  
  
As your tongue slowly lapped at his neck sparks ignited in the center of all of his bones. Maybe he should try to tap into his magic, like you suggested, see what would happen. When he used it to meld a magic tongue, it heightened his sense of taste. Maybe, just maybe, it could make something of the tingling inside his bones you were causing.  
  
The air in the room shifted, goose bumps rising on your skin, an orange glow blinding you for a few seconds as Papyrus slowly released his power. A familiar orange glow took up residence in his right eye socket and magic surged through his bones, amplifying the sensations you were giving him. That was easy.  
  
Now came the hard part. His eyelids slid closed as he focused all his magic to coincide with the electricity gathering in his pelvis. Slowly, very slowly, his orange magic inched its way up the silicone shaft. A few beads of sweat appeared on his skull. Finger bones twisted the bed sheet as he willed his power to meet at the tip, forming a complete covering.  
  
A small gasp escaped your throat as you watched, transfixed on Papyrus’ magic as it crawled up to create a sort of foreskin around the sex toy. Alright, Sans was two for two. For a second your lips left his neck, planted a kiss against his temple, before you whispered, “Touch yourself.”  
  
Hesitant finger bones reached for his pseudo-cock. “Oh,” Papyrus sighed out as he let your hand guide his own to grip himself. The orange magic throbbed around the dildo in the most pleasant way possible. It was something he couldn’t exactly describe, but as you lightly pressed against his hand to clench harder, to start moving, the fireworks inside his pelvis started.  
  
A long, whining moan escaped through his teeth as his bones turned into jelly, crumpling back onto you as you helped him manhandle himself. Your fingers atop of his, twisting, pressing, slowly jerking him. A pink blush began to spread on his cheekbones as those sparks you were giving him before increased tenfold in his pelvis.  
  
It took great effort but he opened his eyes, just long enough to catch yours. “This, this feels great. Please, human, please don’t stop. Show me what to do.” He had freed his other hand from your grip on his wrist, twisted it around to press his palm against yours, thread your fingers between his own.  
  
In the dark vault of your memory you tried to remember the amount of handjobs you had given human guys. Dozens, at least. From that you did a quick percentage of how many happy endings you had achieved. Honestly not as much as it should be, your hands were not as skilled as your mouth, but you banked on Papyrus not knowing the difference since he had only discovered this pleasure within the past five minutes.  
  
“You need to experiment, find out what you like best.” Slowly you drew his hand back with yours, curled his fingers back into his palm until his pointer was extended. Papyrus watched with fascination was you made him ghost over his own tip, trailed it down one side of his shaft, back up and down the other side. Didn’t protest as you flicked his thumb bone out, had him encircle his width.  
  
A long groan came from deep within his chest, legs opening wide then coming back together to meet in a tense clenching. A bit of drool slid down his jaw, your tongue quickly flicking out to lick up in such a small but intimate action. The alternated pressure, the slow speed as you slid his fingers on his magic cock. Your other hand holding his, letting him clench and unclench in time to the pulsating waves of pleasure. God, it felt so good. His eyelids slid back closed, his bones just soaking in the surplus of feelings.  
  
And without any warning it all stopped.  
  
The energy in the air dissipated the same time his glowing orange magic did, leaving his eye socket a black hole and his pseudo-dick just a dildo. A hard gasp left his chest. Frantically he turned his head towards you, almost bashing your nose in the process. “Oh no, oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I-”  
  
Your lips crashing into his teeth stopped him mid-apology. Both your hands squeezed his with as much force you could muster. Tried to show your feeling to him through your mouth, to let him know it was okay, that there was nothing to be ashamed about, he was perfect, perfect, perfect. You let your tongue sneak out to lick the shape of a heart onto his bare teeth.  
  
“Shh, shh, don’t apologize,” you cooed, tugging both his arms up with yours, crossing them over his chest to give him a hard hug. It wasn’t a secret that Papyrus wasn’t as skilled in his magic use like he was his brute strength and puzzles (okay, not really the puzzles but you didn’t tell him). That was something he has told you in confidence as it was one of the only things about himself that he was self-conscious over. Back in the Underground his bestie Undyne had tried to help him master it but she, herself, wasn’t a big magic user either. Your lips pressed a small kiss to his temple. “You did great, I’m so proud of you!”  
  
That confidence you loved so much started to peak out from the shame on the skeleton’s face. “It did feel really good. I guess I’ll just have to…” his voice perked up, getting excited, “I’ll have to train! I’ll get better! The Great Papyrus can do anything he sets his mind to!” A firm nod of his head solidified his decision to himself.  
  
You couldn’t help a smile spreading across your own face at his determination. Loved that he could bounce back from any shortcomings and meet it head-on with the upmost confidence. Your chest rumbled as you ‘hmm’ed in agreement, slighting rocking both your bodies as you hugged him close.  
  
Those boney fingers of his wiggled free from your fleshy ones, reached behind to pull your face down for another kiss. How he ever got so lucky in finding you he’d never know. You were as accepting and determined as he was, as caring and loving as he was. Not even remotely as strong or tall as he was, but you couldn’t be exact equals in all categories.  
  
Using his taller torso to his advantage Papyrus tugged you down, made you bend over to keep kissing him as his back touched mattress. Automatically you tossed one leg over his waist, adjusting yourself to sit on top of his crotch, strap-on poking you gently in the stomach. Just because he wasn’t going to be able to finish didn’t mean he couldn’t make you.  
  
His hand let go of your face to travel down the length of your body. You had switched over to being dominate again, slobbering over his teeth with wanton passion. Fingertips ended up at the crotch of your panties. Already soaked right through. Papyrus couldn’t help but chuckle, didn’t even know how much you had gotten off watching him play with himself. Guess he was just that hot.  
  
For a second he rolled his head to the side so he could speak. “Would you like to ride me, human?”  
  
As soon as your head nodded, Papyrus pushed the fabric covering your vagina to the side and eased the tip of his strap-on into you before letting you take over. The toy easily pushed past your wet folds, gliding deep inside you until your hips met his hipbones. You let out a content sigh enjoying the feeling of being filled. The strap-on that you had both decided on was average in both length and girth. For a few seconds you adjusted, pushed your legs back so your feet dangled off the side of the bed, elbows taking place on either side of Papyrus’ head, hands lacing atop his skull.  
  
“Enjoy yourself.” Papyrus watched your face with fascination as you gyrated your hips in circles on his waist, taking his suggestion to heart. The way your eyes shut, your bottom lip caught between your teeth, even the way your forehead wrinkled as you concentrated. It was beautiful, you were beautiful, to him. The way you were so expressive, in both your face and your words. It stroked his ego and his passion for you.  
  
His fingers sunk in to the fat of your ass, ready to help you leverage yourself if needed. Knew how sometimes you got a little too aggressive, too ahead of yourself, strained your thighs with the high-intensity squats you did on his crotch. Not you mention your ass was a gift from the human gods, he loved the way it jiggled as you bounced, loved the way it was so plump and soft.  
  
You sucked in a hard breath, focusing all your energy on trying to cum. Papyrus met your short, hard thrust with his hips, hands on your ass holding you firm against him. Rolled his pelvis up to meet you so it lay firm against your clit, making sure his favorite little nub of flesh got it’s stimulation. Your skin flushed as that familiar feeling began building in your stomach.  
  
“I want to watch you orgasm,” you tried to muffle a moan as Papyrus whispered to you, “I want to- want to see your face as you climax! Please orgasm for me, please!” Looks like his dirty talk training was paying off. Or, well, sexy talk seeing as that still didn’t even come close to the tip of the dirty-talk-iceberg.  
  
At his command you pushed yourself all the way down, ground your clit against the hard of his pelvis bone, concentrated as his hips fucked you in quick, deep thrust. Wasn’t hitting your g-spot or anything spectacular but the silicone cock rhythmically pushing in and out of you made your toes curl.  
  
You sucked in a deep breath, holding it in your lungs as the fire in your clit broke free and consumed your body. The dildo inside you stopped your walls from meeting each other as they clenched, unclenched involuntary, nerves going absolutely crazy from pleasure.  
  
“Beautiful…” Faintly you heard Papyrus mutter this, but your head was swimming in the cum-clouds so you didn’t respond. How he found your face even remotely attractive while you came was a mystery. You would know, as your narcissistic self had watched yourself cum in the mirror on multiple occasions. But the skeleton did and you drank up his praise, not arguing against his sweet nothings as he whispered them into your ear.  
  
Finally you let out your breath you were holding, enjoying the after shocks that rippled at your clit. The dildo slipped out of you with a small wet sound and you rolled off your boyfriend. You hit the mattress with a soft sound, letting your legs hang off the bed with the skeleton’s, way too tired to put any effort into moving. Papyrus readily snuggled into your open arms.  
  
“Post-coital cuddling is my favorite part!” His fingers found their way back to your butt, tugging you closer to his bones, prompting you to throw your leg over his waist. The strap-on poked you in the stomach but you didn’t mind the reminder of the great sex you just had. Like always, within a few minutes Papyrus would completely forget he even had it on. “After a short nap I’m going to come up with a training routine! The Great Papyrus will not disappoint you, my dear human, just you wait and see!”  
  
\--  
  
Sans stretched out on in his Lay-Z-Bones recliner, a book of puns in his hands, pink house slippers on his feet. Best of all, no gross human noises coming from his brother’s room. Just the muffled sound of pop music. At least you kept your end of the bargain so far.  
  
A few minutes before Papyrus had bounded down the stairs declaring that, “My wonderful human needs nourishment!” Sans hadn’t even looked up from his book just waved at his brother. Clanks of silverware against ceramic plates, the beep of the microwave, came from the kitchen.  
  
“Hey, Sans!” came Papyrus’ booming voice. Still not looking up Sans could hear that the taller skeleton had begun to walk back into the living room. “I was wondering. If you had time between your many jobs that I still don’t understand how you keep at all, you lazy bones, if you wouldn’t mind doing some magic training with me.”  
  
That peaked the smaller skeleton’s interest. Although his brother was a mighty cool dude, he usually kept his training with Undyne only. Warmed his metaphorical heart that Payrus might want to learn from him.  
  
“Yeah, sure, Paps. Whenever you want-” Sans stopped mid sentence as he finally looked up at his brother, who stood proudly with his legs spread, a plate of spaghetti in his hands, and… Sans felt his nonexistent eyebrow twitch. That human was going to pay for making him experience such awkward things without his consent.“Whenever. You. Want. Bro.”  
  
“You’re the best, dear brother!” Papyrus gave him a thumbs up before skipping his way upstairs, the small pink dildo strapped to his hips swaying with each step.


End file.
